Godess' FMA Fanfiction
by Elemental Gang
Summary: Part 1 consists of some of Edward and Alphonse' childhood memories.
1. Chapter 1

Another one of my fanfictions. I kind of abandoned it once I started the Gravi one. Very early for my fanfic writeing xD

FullMetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa

**FMA Fanfiction**

Part 1: Memories

_Chapter 1_

"Nii-san...wake up, it's time to get ready for school...Ed...ED!"

"Huh wah! I'm awake, i'm awake!."

Ed rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. "Ed! We're gunna be late if you don't get ready!" Al complained. "Yea yea yea..." Ed mutterd as he went back to sleep. Al rolled his eyes and then went back downstairs. He gatherd up his and Ed's things and set them on teh tabel, before going back upstairs to bother his brother again. About ten minuets later, Al finally dragged his brother out of bed an dthey where heading for school, with a quik stop to pick up Winry on their way.

After school, Ed, Al went to Winry's house to do their homework. They wern't there for long, however, because their mother called and told them to come back home, there was a storm warning.Grumbling, they shuffled back home.

They got home just as the rain started to come down heavly. "Thank goodness you two are home!" Trisha exclaimed "I thaught you two would get caught out there!."

"Mooooooooooooom" Ed complained "It's not that bad."

"It may not be now, but it will be" she said, as she handed him and Al a towel to dry themselves off. Al went over to the widnow to watch the rain, while Ed went upstairs to practise some alchemy. After about a half hour, the power went out.

"Moooooooom" Al cried "What happend to the lights!."

"Don't worry about it" she replied " The power just went out, it should be back soon" she smiled and grabbed a match off the counter and started lighting a few candles. A few minuets later, Ed ran down the stairs.

"Mom! What did you do with all my stuff?" he exclaimed. Al, knowing exactly what he was talking about, shuffled out of the room.

"What 'stuff'?" she asked.

"The stuff I left on the..." he began, but then noticed Al shuffling out "Al..."

"I DIDEN'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T PROVE IT!" he yelled.

"Al, where did you put it?."

"I DON'T HAVE IT!."

"STOP LYING TO ME AL!" Ed yelled as he began chasing his brother.

"ED! STOP IT!" he whined.

"Not until you tell me wher eyou put it!" he yelled back.

"Boys!Boys! Stop it this instant!" Trisha scowled.

They diden't stop. They knocked over chairs, overturned tables, and made a downright mess like a human hurricain.

By the time they finished cleaning up the mess, the power had come back on and the storm had settled. Ed and Al wheer huddled together in the corner with sheer fright, while their mother was blowing out the candles. "I hope you two boys leanred something" she said.

"Definetly" Al replied.

"Yep, never chase your brother in the dark."

--End of Chapter 1--


	2. Chapter 2

Oh good gosh...looking back at this fanfic I really realize how bad it is o.o;;;;;

Godess of the Elemental Gang

**FMA Fanfiction**

Part 1: Memories

_Chapter 2_

"Mom!MomMomMom!"

Ed ran into the house, fallowed by Al, tripping over their own two feet. "Whoa whoa whoa slow down boys, what is it?" she asked. 

"School...show...wanna...out...and...ya..." Ed panted.

"Yea! The school is having a talent show!" Al exclaimed with glee.

Trisha laughed "Well then, what are you two doing?." They both stared at her with blank expressions. "I assume you don't know..."

Later on, Ed and Al sat on the front steps. "Mom is right, what ARE we going to do?" Ed asked, deep in thaught.

"I dunno...we could do alchemy..but..." Al paused "We should try all of our other options first."

"Good idea" Ed replied as they ran off.

So, they tryed anything they could think of. First they tried singing, but they where always off key. Then they tryed a drama act...but all their ideas where just...wrong. They tryed playing instruments, but that diden't get very far since they dioden't have any.

By the time it got dark, they where plum out of ideas. "Well, I guess we have to try our last resort" Ed grumbled.

"But nii-san" Al replied "There has to be SOMETHING we haven't tryed."

"Doubt it" Ed grumbled.

"Wait...I know! We can dance!" Al exclaimed, jumping up and dancing around.

Ed cocked an eyebrow "What the hell are you doing?" he scowled.

"Dancing" Al frowned and sat back down.

"Well, I guess we could try alchemy...but do you think they will accept it?" Ed asked.

"Well, we don't have to audition..we just sorta..sign up...so..I guess so..." Al replied.

"Well, atleast we don't have to practise that much" Ed replied "Alchemy is easy peasy!."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, they were ready for the show. They sat backstage with the rest of the kids, while adults walked in and sat down. Al poked his head through the curtains "There are quite alot of people out there..." he sputterd "But..where's mom?."

"She'll be here" Ed assured him "Trust me."

Finally, they where up. Al drew the circle, while Ed explained everything. He then went up to the finished circle and clapped his hands together, and set them down as you are supposed to. But something went wrong, he was supposed to make the school mascot appear, but it diden't work, instead, a large walla shot up and broke the roof. People went screaming around. When he tried to fix it, he only made it worse, and took out a wall. Every time her tried to fix it, it onl made it worse. By the tiome he was done, the school was distroyed. Ed and Als tood there staring at the rubble. "What did we do wrong?" Ed sputterd

"I..I..I dunno..." Al replied.

"You know what...every time we got it right...mom was always there smiling at us and telling us what a great job we did..mabey it's because she wasen't here today that..." Ed let his thaught drift.

"Nah" Al replied "It's just because we where supposed to pracitse."

And that, my friends, is why some things arn't as easy said than done


End file.
